Spiderman is invited to fmaily night with the avengers
by coccacola99
Summary: this is a story that was written by I-an-an-icecream-lover but I dont believe that it should be finished yet so after the 9th chapter it is mine but before it is theres
1. Chapter 1

it had been a normal day in avengers tower, no world ending events have occured. All the avengers as well as Fury were sitting on the couch waiting for the movie to be picked for family night. A knock on the window startled all of us out of are thoughts. looking at eachother confused, TOny stands up grinning, and heres a suprise guest that i invited over. "What," spiderman and the rest of the avengers.

Spiderman says, "I came here because apparently there was a super villan on the loose, and ya'll are to busy solving _actual_ crimes to solve it. WAIT so there is no super villan," when he said actual he scoffed making us feel like crap, we have said that quite a few times about what spiderman does.

Tony nods his head saying, "ya I hacked into the scanner so that you would come over and join family night."

In shock spiderman lets Tony push him onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman finally coming to his senses says, "so you want me to end patrol so that I can join you and your stupid secret band for a party."

Tony nods unaware of his wrong duing and says, "yep NYP knows it isn't real though."

Spiderman snorts and was about to leave when Sam WIlson quitely spoke, head tilted, "Hey spiderman?" Spiderman turned his head, without moving the rest of his body to the speaker, who continued by saying, "When was the last time you've had a real, warm, full meal, son?"

The vigilantes arms tightened in their position across his chest and he turned to fully face Sam, who silently held his gaze. It looked as though Spiderman ws planning on ignoring his question but then dropped his arm and broke eye contact with Falcon, "tuesday," he said ignoring there shocked looks.

Sam nodded understandingly, "Tuesday, huh? it's thursday you know."

"I lnow."

Sam continued, "you should really stay and eat with us, its hardly healthy to go without food that long."

SPiderman visibly swallowed, and turned around and held out his hand for his glass of water, which tony was walking towards him with. Tony handed the glass to him and Spiderman took it, the glass shattering in his hand, which he had been holding to tight.

Fury raised an eyebrow from his seat on the sofa beside Natasha and Clint, "sorry about that,"mumbled spiderman. Tony mutterd something and left to get another glass.

Sam lauged it off, "it's fine, Steve does that to, when he's really tied and doesn't focus, I guess it's a super-human thing."

Fury broke in, "speaking of which how exactly did you get your powers spiderman?"

Spideramn stiffened rubbing the back of his neck but answered, "it can't be replicated, so it's non of your business."

Fury's expression didnt change, "Ican't be sure that it can't be replicated until my scientist tell me it can't. How did you gain your powers?" Fury asked more demanding.

"I just woke up with them one day." SPiderman said and spun away from FUry sitting in one of the empty armchairs. Fury didn't press any further, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then the elevator dinged and in walked in a flustered delievery by with a dolly laden with a couple dozen pizzas. CLint jumped up and walked to the delievery boy, getting out his wallet to pay the boy. dumbing the pizza on the floor. Everbody but spiderman went to go grab them a box of pizza for themselves. Steve grabbed a second bo and dumped it in Spidermans lap. He sat there for several moments before he grabbed a slice. Rolling up his mask he began to eat when Tony whined, "come on why don't you just take it off." He simply shrugged and grabbed his second slice.

"Why do you wear the mask?" Bruce asked.

"Because he's a murderer," Clint says before Spiderman can.

Steve sat up and questioned, "what whos a murderer?"

I didn't murder anyone, I just have the luck of not being able to save anyone I love, so why don't you let me reply to the questions asked about me and my life Hawkass." there was silence before everybody but Clint burst out laughing.

When everybody calmed down Tony said, "Captain George stacy, NYPD police captain. It happened when the weird lizard came through town."Spiderman sat quitley.

Sam must of noticed his discomfort, because he asked, "Hey spiderman have you heard your song."

Spiderman smiled, "ya my girlfriend got mad at me so she made me listen to it for like five hours."

Everybody started chuckling even Fury. The atmoshphere lifted and everybody began to feel at ease with spiderman, which the feeling were not the same towards them.

"So you had a girlfriend," Tony asked.

Spiderman flinched and said,"had,"

Tony not noticing Spiderman flinch said, "so even the Amazing Spiderman gets dumped. Wow that sucks.

Natasha, aware that spiderman probably didnt get dumped, decide to change the subject say, "so do you do anything besides being a vigilante?"

Spiderman nodded, "yep but it's hard being a vigilante can be tough work."

Tony laughed, "yep superheroing is deffinatley bad for schedules."

As Spiderman finished eating and went to put his mask down, his shirt rode up and Clint noticed "Whoa you got bad aim with that webbing. You shot yourself? Haven't you been spidering for a while."

Gaining everyones attention Spiderman says, "I use my webbing when i get injured, for slings, bandaids, baisically everything."

"You are injured," Thor asked, " why haven't you told us sooner."

"it's not that bad really its not," spiderman said, "I messed up on a mugging and the guy got me, no big deal."

Bruce hesitantly asked, "would you mind if i looked at it."

Spiderman hesitated before saying, "uh sure I guess, Ill get my medical supplies." spiderman jumped out the window shocking everyone, seconds later he popped back up with a dufflebag on his arm.

Tony looked over disaprovingly, "you do know I have a door?"

Spiderman simply shrugged off the duffle bag and sat back down.

Alright then," Bruce said pulling up a chair no one was using so that he was facing the avengers and pushed his own seat back a few feet, "you can sit here," he indicated the seat facing the avengers and sat at his new seat. Bruce opend up the pencil case and rose his eyebrows in suprise, "Wow, you could stock an R with all this."

Spiderman rubbed the back of his neck as he took his seat, shoving the bag under it as he did, "is it sanitary?" THe doctor asked skeptically.

Fairly, it hasnt caused problems yet," The vigilante said, and then asked, slightly sheepishly, "besides, I do have a pretty good immune system."

Bruce frowned at him somewhat dissapprovingly,"very well." He almost reached formward but then pulled his hand back, "will I get stuck."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Right." Spiderman exhaled then ripped the web off of his wound. He hissed in pain and jumped from his seat and turned his back to the avengers, fisting his hands , his back stiff.

"are you okay?" bruce asked worriedly.

"Think bandaid being ripped of times lie a billion," Spiderman said, everybody flinching at the pain evident in his voice, "Ugh, normally Ijust wait until it issolves... now I remember why." He slowly turned back arond, and tenderly lower himself back into his seat, his hands holding his know bleeding would.

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose and asked, "may I see it now?"

SLowly Spiderman pulled his hands from his side, then put them by his head, Bruces eyes widened, "Oh shoot."

All of the avengers eyes snapped to Spidermans side.


	4. Chapter 4

Spidermans side was bad, to say the least, "Is that a stab wound?" Sam asked horrified. Spiderman nodded, unworried, saying, "I've had worse."

"How are you still alive, let alone coherent?" Tony asked, shocked.

"We should get you to a doctor, a medical doctor, in a hospital, I don't want to mess this up," Bruce said.

At this Spidermans head shot up, "no no doctors no hospitals. It's just a single stab wound. I'll be perfectly fine."

Tony scoffed, " Ya perfectly fine and stab wound definetly don't belong in the same fricken sentence."

Spiderman rolled his eyes, anoyed wtih there dramatics and said, "look I've been able to fight with bullet wounds, having my chest ripped open, severe concusions, and having been poisioned or drugged. This is hardly the worst I've had before."

Fury's eyes narrowed, "who usually treats your wound?" he asks suspisiously.

Spiderman turned his head to Fury and said, "my girlfriend use to but know I do it myself."

"You shouldn't be dealing with this," pointing to the gruesome stab wound on his side, "on your own!" Bruce said exasperated.

"Okay thanks for the advice, now can you please sew it up, before I lose to muc blood? My blood type is rather hard to find." He said sarcastically his tone saying he was not going to anyone with his injuries.

Bruce paused, searching Spidermans mask (which naturally that didn't work) for signs of pain, " i should do this with you under an anesthetic."

"Nope, no way that's happening," said spiderman, shaking his head confidently.

Bruce looked uncomfortable, "Well it's hust, I'm not sure..."

Spidermans lenses met bruces eyes, "Don't felel like you have to do this for me, I can do it myself," spiderman said, his voice sharp.

Bruce shook his head, "no I'll do it. There's no way I'm letting you go out again with your side the way it is now. It'd just be a lot easier if you were unable to feel it., or asleep."

"I can do asleep" spiderman said, and leaned back in his seat.

Bruce brightened, "I've got some sleeping stuff that will-"

"no," Spiderman quitely interupted with a deep yawn, "still no drugs."

Bruce looked a little annoyed, "But then what..."

Spiderman had relaxed fully into his chair. Tony stepped forward, "Is he?"

Clint waled forward and poked Spiderman lightly, " He is. He's asleep," Clint said in a shocked voice. Bruce grabbed what he needed out of the case and whithin a fe minutes was done. He rose, streched and moved his chair back to it's original place, shocked that spiderman had not move once since he had started stitching the would.


	5. Chapter 5

10 minutes of awkward silence interrupted by a few muted conversations comma later Tony spoke up again Pharmacy, I'm going to be honest with you guys I'm dying of curiosity about who this guy is.

Natasha smirked, we probably all are

What do we know about him for sure asked Steve taking control of the conversation

He's gonna put him at somewhere between 20 and 25 clint said and Natasha nodded in agreement

he is learned in courtesy and chivilery thor said

yes he is very polite bruce acknowledged

tony added his observation he had a girlfried broke up though

natasha shook her head i think she died

natashas righ spidely here has definetly lost people he cares about Sam said

steve inhaled alright he swallowed how about powers what do we know about those

not a lot actually said fury from his seat we know that he is stronger and faster than a normal human but not by how much we also can climb walls and shoot webs but we think touse might be his suit or some type of gizzmo in short we do not know enough, and need to know more.

what I want to know is why SHIELDdoesnt know anything about this guy? bruce asked with a from you make it your job to track down potential threats and yet you have no idea who this guy is

fury crossed his arms across his chest no we dont the man is good every camera weve set up every tail weve put on him has been dodged by him. a few of the enemies hes locked up know who he is but even they woudl refuse to tell us anything about him

clint looked up he has his enemies hiding his identity

yes fury nodded im might be probably is just that they want to be the ones to kill him but yes they will sooner die then tell

and look at this tony was standing y a hologram and he pulled up a video and played it on mute to avoid waking the subject of the video. it was spiderman, on the streets, fighting some supervillian or other. spiderman was doing well enough but the the villan grabbed a kid which was tanding to close and threw him at the vigilante. SPiderman caught the kid in a oll and pushed him behind him, but he had just lost ground and had to focus on the kid. it didnt look good fro spidey. then suddenly a man from the crown dashed out and grabbed the kid standing behind the hero. as this was happening people in the crowd began to throw shoes fruit bags anything at the villan. within seconds the was tied to a pole by spiderman. the video ended and tony looked at the gathering avengers. "hes got a lot of people willing to protect him."

bruce frowned, "but why? havent any of you seen what Jameson says about him?"

Tony began pulling p article after article along the lines of sipiderman the meance spiderman starts fire and the villany of spiderman oh yes they see it and since JJput those up he pulled up anothe rvideo theyve been acting on it sometimes.

the video was of a fire, a bad one, smoke billowing out of the old apartment building spiderman was there, running in and out crawling through indows pulling out person after person after person. A mob had gathered and people in the crowd were shoutiong at the vigi;ante, what, the avengers didnt know since the video was on mute. a few of the crowd threw things at spiderman, whivh he didnt bother dodging as he was busy pulling people from the inferno he only blocked wat was thrown at him when it would have hit whatever person he was holding. withing a few minutes spiderman had brought out the last person, a small boy, out of the fire. He hadned the boy off to a glaring paramedic, who snathched him fro the menaces hands. the vigialnte then swung himself up to a nearby rooftop and began coughing, that muc h clear, even without the sound. it was obviouse the he was suffer from all the smoke he had inhaled but the crowd had no mercy. the paramedics ignoring the hero despite him being in much more need of oxygen then perhaps any of the pople he had rescued. the video ended.

heres something interesting though tony pulled up a chart here are spidermans captures/rescures back until he first started fighting crimes. look at this thoug." he zoomend in on the las month. hes been pretty busy spidermans capture have tripled increasing a lot starting exactly here. he pointed at a spot on the chart, four week ago.

fury nodded we've oticed that. starting on the 9th of last moth hes been nearly averaging as many arrest per day as the whole NYPDin a week.

Tony whistled lowly and the avengers turned to the sleeping hero hes keeping out som much on purpose i woder what happened... Sam said thoughtfully.

what do you mean?steve ashked turning his focus toward Sam

sam rose and walked to the chart, zooming back out, well look at this. every once in a while, this summer here for instance, his capture rate doubles. but at this summer overe here he completley stoped for an entire moth and a half. right over here though, like you said the capture rate leaps, something happend on those to events.

his girlfriend, natasha said, understanding dawning

sam nodded and pointed to the ifrst circle the one before spiderman had taken a break thats wat i think happened here.

fury had risen and was looking intensly at the chart, but wahat about this one? he jabbed a finger at the second circle.

it seemed nobody else would respond so sam shrugged, i dont know.

he must have lost somebod else clint said, readjusting his arms that were crossed agains his chest, hes trying to distarcct himself.

then why didnt his capture increase when his girlfriend died?

clint met tonys eyes, he felt guilty.

tony turned and closed the charts, articles and videos and went back to his seat. the other avengers followed his example and soon tey were all sitting in the circle agian. Tony looked at his watch, hes been asleep for a while know

of course h has. i dont think he as muc hspare time outside of protecting the city, snapped sam

steve nodded thoughtfully, probably hasnt been sleeping much. ill bet hes at least stopped sleeping during the night.

tony rose from his seat, so hes exhausted? steve nodded wairiley and tony grinned. "awesome, maybe we can find out who he is tony began to move toward the sleeping vigilante.

uhh tony, that might not be the best idea.. warned clint as tony reached his hand out to take spidermans mask off.

ah itll be fi- tony was cut off the secon he touched the mask by spiderman back flippign backwords over the chair he was a split second before sleeping in, while landing a clean kick on tonys jaw. tony fell backwards, more from shock thean pain, onto the nearest chair.

the avengers were about to rush forward by the instinct, still ocnfused by what had just happened, but then stopped as thor began to laugh it is the mark of a true warrior to be vigilant even through his sleep.

spiderman relazed and the young am joined the ring of seats again. chosing the one tony had left to take off his mask. he turned to tony cherrfully, sorry about that...not.

tony scoweld and rubbed his jaw, you could've broken my jaw!

spiderman shook his head, i could have sure but i definitly wasnt about to, despite you being a jerk. i do know how to pull my punches.


	6. Chapter 6

i vote for a contest clint called out tug of war one ofus at a time versus spiderman here.

whoa wait what spiderman sounded a bit horrified

tony grinned yes im dying to know how strong you are!

maybe i prefer you not know how strong i am spiderman said.

they were intrupted by furys phone. new mission. it appears the sreamer has showedd up agian.

Tony clapped his hand tongether, well thats our cure to leave to go save people. hey spiderman, if you dont mind would you hand hor his hammer its by your foot."

the avengers eyes all glinted mischievously, thought the vigilante didnt notice he leaned forward and grasped the handle, picking it up and handing it to thor without any sign of train. the avers jaws all but dropped to the floor.

where is the mission at asked spiderman.

it's in New York City fury said

then im coming with you

fury frowned im not sure i can allow that

sorry this is my city. my job to protect it, it was clear from spidermans tone that this was a non negotiable issue.


	7. Chapter 7

the avengers, minus bruce plus spiderma, were tongether on the gorund in the huddle, steve as the leader began to expalin the plan.

so your evacuating the building spiderman sounded disgusted that is literally the worst pla i have ever heard coume out of anyone but a supervilla or thugs mouth.

steves eye turned hard im sorry to hear that he turned to the avengers is everybody ready

no dont spiderman said look if you do that then the screamer will just blow himself up. with a big enough explosion to kill everybody in that building

the explosion wouldnt reach that far clint said

no but it woild damage the top stories, causing it to cave downwards onto lower floors hundreds will die, spiderma sound genuinely paniced

the avengers turne to steve considering spidermans wods we dont know he'lll do that

but think about it spiderman exclamed. then he calmed again, ok look i know how these men thing he will.

steve shook his head alright everything is ready the

spiderman suddenly turned in a high back flip and ran op the tower with icredible speed there was a scream and three gunshots.

steve sprang into action, thor, falcon, tony , get up ther now! hawkeye, balckwidow start-

is there a problem?

steve looked at him his voice dangerous, what did you do

ive got your man up there tangled up in a little web, what did you do.

steve pointed at spiderman angrily, you are coming back to the tower with us.


	8. Chapter 8

10 minutes later spiderman again swung into the linving room wher the avengers and fur were waiting for him, having all flown usingeither hammers, suits, wings, or quinjets. steve frowned as spiderman stood in frot of him, care to explain what you were thinking out there?

spiderman shrugged, oh. i dont know.

captains eyes narrowed, yes you do. what were you thinking.

spiderman straighteded and dropped his arms. i was thinking your guy was oging to kll a lot of people i was right about him being able to blow himself and the building up but the way, and you were going to get a lot of opeople killed because or your ignorance he crossed his arms and stared steve down, white lenses strangley intimidating.

the captain still looked upset but fury broke in, how were you aware of screamers intentions?

dunno used to the was people like him are thingking

i heard three gun shots over the coms is everbody okay brce asked hesitantley.

everbody turned to spiderman and clint asked, there were no causualities from those gunshots, right?

waht? oh no, i was the only no super-villan up ther and ill be fine/

im not sure i like the sound of that, natasha said wit ha raised eyebrow

bruce looked a bit angry, spiderman!

yeah

ill be fine whats that suppose to mean, bruce almost growled. spiderman shrugged and bruce continud, woild ill befind by any chance mean you were Injured?

the boy paused, maybe? upon seeing that bruce might actually turn hulk the vigilante hastend to reasure, look, look, its nothing new or big. joust open up my cut from earlier.

bruce threw his hands up, oh just that? spiderman noddded and buce ignured him, your staying her tonight.

what no wait spiderman started but was cut off by a suddenly cocerned captain.

you were hurt? why didnt you tell any of us?

now just a moment

this time sam ineruptted, you've gotta take better care of yourself kid!

but i-

there is no shame in a battle injur thor said.

i can't

this really isn't an option said natasha sternly, arms crossed.

clint nodded over exageratly, shes right

but you see-

fury pulled out a badge theyre right we need to give you medical treatment by law since techinacally you were injurded during the avergers mission your staying here at least one night.

no but

your staying said multiple voices at once.


	9. Chapter 9

afters piderman was treated the avergers began talking to the hero. the avergers found him smart, interestin, and heroic. they all appreciated his humor.

alll of the avengers were impressed by spidey perhaps howerve the most was steve steve found himself feeling inadequate by the pure heroicness of the vigilante. steve felt guilty he wasnt out there in the alley helping the little guys but spiderman was.

a few hourse after their return to the tower spiderman yawned and had taken himself to the bedroom lent to him for the night. the group of heroes sat in silence for a few minutes before sam spoke up, hes a good man.

everybody nodded

he was able to lift the hammer.

the avengers were together in the kitche for breakfast whe nspiderman stumbled into the room in his uniform and his black backpack slung acoss a shoulder. he swung his backpack off his shoulder and pulled ut a binder book and several papers, you dont mind if i do some of this right?

no itsfine bruce assured him, what is it?

spiderman shrugged hust some home- he trailed off as he stared at a piece of paper he had just pooled from near the bottom of the stack, shoot, he bang looking around the kitched is there a pen i could borrow? tony threw him one looked over his shouldercurious what are you doing?

practicing

practicing what?

well i was suppose to have someone sign off my homework but i forgot to do it last night andi wont have time to do it before school starts so im figuring id just forget now that i think about it taht kind of illegal... wait a minute, mrs g just said an adult had to sign it, could you sing this please? he said pushing a piece of paper in to Clints shocked hands

what Clint said.

the avengers were all staring at spiderman in shock excuse me natasha asked.

no no wait tony said waving his hand in front of him, you need an adult to sing stuff to sign homework for you? his voice rose.


	10. Chapter 10

If anyone is interested in adopting my sotry please pm me I don't want to see this story go down the drain but have lost my creativity.


End file.
